


Power Dynamic

by Private95



Series: Supergirl One-Shots [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: Lena was a strong powerful and independent woman. She was the CEO of one of the biggest corporations in the world and she singlehandedly brought it back up from its knees. She was confident in herself and didn’t need someone else’s ‘steady presence’ by her side to achieve what she set her mind to.That said, she enjoyed giving away her power – her control – every now and then, because constantly being in charge, leading such an enormous company on her own was exhausting. (Not that she didn’t love her job and her role of the CEO… but contrary to the popular belief, she wasn’t made of stone.)





	

Lena was a strong powerful and independent woman. She was the CEO of one of the biggest corporations in the world and she singlehandedly brought it back up from its knees. She was confident in herself and didn’t need someone else’s ‘steady presence’ by her side to achieve what she set her mind to.

That said, she enjoyed giving away her power – her control – every now and then, because constantly being in charge, leading such an enormous company on her own was exhausting. (Not that she didn’t love her job and her role of the CEO… but contrary to the popular belief, she wasn’t made of stone.)

That was how she found herself on her bed, lying on her stomach, pressed into the silky sheets, with a pillow under her hips; hands pinned by either side of her head by a much stronger pair. A hot lean muscular body laid on top of her as powerful hips were thrusting into her, proving a point.

She whined after a particular thrust, when _that_ spot was grazed. The next second there was a hot breath and a low growl in her ear.

“What have I told you, Babygirl?” Lena bit her lip. She knew it was a trick question, even in her fogged brain she knew it was. Gentle teeth nibbled at her ear, as her breath hitched. “Answer me.”

“N-not to m-make a s-sound.” The brunette stuttered out as each word was punctuated by a strong – almost punishing – thrust.

“Thant’s right, Sweetie.” The thrusts cased to a slow sensual grinding and Lena’s neck was showed with opened mouthed kisses. “I wouldn’t want to now get up and punish you.” A light slap landed on her right butt cheek anyway. A warning. She knew it. And just that light warning gave her a heady rush, making her whole body shudder in excitement.

The grinding turned into trusts again, slowly growing in strength and speed and soon the room was filled with rhythmic slaps of skin on skin. She was so close, she was so deliciously close. The body on top of hers shifted, her hands were freed, as the mattress dipped. The body clearly sat up for better leverage as the thrusts became almost brutal.

“You don’t need to be quiet anymore, Babygirl. Let me hear you.”

She didn’t need to be told twice. Her whines and moans filled the room along with the slaps of skin and low growls. Lena gripped the sheets for dear life.

“D-daddy…” She whined, her stomach getting tighter and the heat in her center growing hotter. “I-I’m s-so close!” Lena moaned, trying her best to meet thrust for thrust.

“That’s my girl.” Lena felt her ass being kneaded in strong hands. “Don’t hold back for me.”

And she didn’t. The release was long, shuddering her whole, making her back arch and thighs spasm. The thrusts gradually slowed down, before stopping completely, the shaft resting inside Lena, letting her stay in the state of bliss as long as possible. The hands that were kneading her ass slowly skipped up Lena’s sweaty back, messaging the muscles, relaxing her even further.

“You okay there?” Kara asked, soft and with a breathy giggle.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Lena mumbled, spend and warm and happy. She heard another giggle and then the warm and comforting weight of Kara’s body on her back returned. “I hate you just a little bit though.”

“Why?” Lena could practically hear the pout.

“Because you’re not even panting.” Lena reached behind, slapping Kara’s thigh. “Asshole.”

Lena shuddered when Kara pulled out and started to fussing about. With all the strength she had left, Lena rolled onto her back, watching Kara loosening the black straps that hugged her hips as she was heading to the bathroom, ready to prepare a nice hot tub.

Later, the two were in bed; clean and seated and warm and in love, as the fell asleep to the movie playing on TV.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry.


End file.
